Try Moving On
by lil'kag
Summary: Sorrow has rolled into Kagome's eyes because of Inuyasha's death.She keeps thinking about him. Then a new boy comes into her life. Will love bloom between them? read and review plz


Hey it has been a long time. I am back and I am writing a new story .Hope you like it.

**Ch 1: Try Moving On**

She brushed her long midnight hair from her face. Tears rolled down her fair skin. Because today was their anniversary of when they met. She slowly ran her fingers over a phote of them. He had her all up in his arms hugging tightly. They both were smiling like crazy. She closed her tear full eyes. She remembered his sweet small and his gorgeous long silver hair.But they thing she loved most about him was his golden eyes and wonderful smile.When she was down he would come to her then say something funny and she would have a smile on her face. She came back to the present.

When a faint knock was at her door. She whipped the tears away.

'' Come in.''

The door opened and in came her mother.

'' You ready for school? It's another semster. My baby is going to be a 11th grader. Kagome, you are going to love it.'' Her mother said happily with a smile. Kagome looked the other away.

'' It won't be the same because he won't be there.'' Her mother just stared at her daughter then pulled her into a warm hug.

'' Don't worry. He will always be with you in your heart. I know he loved you and you loved him with all your heart. Just don't cry your pretty eyes out right now.'' Her mother softly kissed her forehead.

( At school )

Kagome was at her locker pulling out her books. When a photo fell from her locker. She bent down to pick it up. It was him with his hair pulled in a ponytail. He wore a tank top and red shorts. He held out the peace sign. Words were written in black marker at the bottom: _To My Lovely Kagome. Hope you have a wonderful summer. See you next year. Love you, Inuyasha. _

It was just two years ago. Inuyasha died. He got killed by a drunk driver on his way home from work. When she heard the news from Sango and Miroku. She just broke down right then and there.

She placed the photo back in her locker and shut the door.

'' Kagome.'' a voice said.

She turned then came face to face with Sango and Miroku.

'' Hey Guys.''

Sango put her hand on her shoulder.

'' How are you doing?''

Kagome cocked her head. '' I am fine.'' She lied. Deep down she was not fine she wanted to run away and cry her eyes out.

'' Good.'' Miroku said. He placed his arms around both of them.

'' We better get to homeroom before the teacher tells us. We have to clean all the floors like we did last year. Remember that?'' He brought up old memories back to Kagome but she didn't want them to see her cry.

( In class )

They were all doing their work in silence when the door swung open. In strolled a boy with dark black hair with red highlights. He had brown eyes. He wore some blue jeans that were faded at the knee and a black t-shirt that said :_You look beautiful. May I have your number?._ A little silver chain hung arounf his neck.

He handed the teacher a note.

'' Kenji Okazaki.''

He nodded and head right to Kagome then took a seat by her. He turned to her.

'' Hey, I am Kenji. What's your name?'' he said, smiled. Kagome looked at him and his smile reminded her of Inuyasha.

She turned away leaving him in shock.

'' It's Kagome. Nice to meet you.'' she said in a low voice.

'' What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.'' he told her.

They got to talking about stuff. Sango looked up from her work and smiled. She nudgeg Miroku in the arm.

'' What?'' he said.

'' Look,'' Sango pointed over at Kagome.

'' Looks like our little girl found someone to talk with besides us. Maybe this will take her mind off his death.'' Miroku said

He bowed his head and droplets came from his eyes. '' Let him rest in peace. '' Sango placed her hand on his shoulder.

He and Inuyasha use to be really tight. They were like brothers and they had eachothers backs when one got into a fight. When Miroku's parents would fight he would go over and hang out at Inuyasha's. Inuyasha treated Miroku like a person then most people would treat him like dirt. He misses him very much.

( At lunch )

'' What is this ?'' sango poked at her food.

'' It's called meatloaf. '' Miroku ate hid by mouth fulls.

'' Yuck. '' she pushed her food away.

Kagome came up wit her tray in her hands. '' Hey guys.'' she sat down.

'' Hey, who was that cute boy you were talking to ? '' sango asked smiling.

'' Me.'' a voice said behind Kagome. Sango glanced up.

'' It's Kenji Okazaki.'' he sat down by Kagome.

'' Hey.'' he said to Sango and Miroku. They both nodded.

Miroku stared at him very carefully. There was something about this guy he didn't trust. He didn't want anyone getting hurt.

'' What school did you come from before coming here? ''sango asked. Kenji took a bite out of his apple then shallowed.

'' Kyoto High School. '' he said.

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango then at Kenji. He winked at her. She turned away blushing.

The end

What did u think i hope u like it ch 2 will be up soon.


End file.
